


Torture Until Murder

by Cupcakes_R_Good



Category: Original Work
Genre: Murder, Torture, traumatizing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 09:29:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12679125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupcakes_R_Good/pseuds/Cupcakes_R_Good
Summary: Okay, please do not be concerned about my well being, I assure I will not try to attempt this. In fact, it's impossible to be able to pull this off. Too many things could go wrong. Anyway, I kinda wrote this a while ago, so it's a bit ~cringe~. Anyway, enjoy!





	Torture Until Murder

     Have you ever wondered what you would do if you were to murder someone? Torture them? Shoot them? Perhaps stab them to death? I have thought about this multiple times, and have come up with a plan.

     I would need a surgical costume, such as a mask, gloves, scrubs, those little bowl shaped thingies that go over the shoes, also a hairnet, preventing any stray strands of hair from leaving behind a clue. I have thought of videotaping the event, but there are too many things that could go wrong there, so I have decided against it. To start, I would heat up a knife so that it was blazing hot–white hot– and then slowly cut off small parts of the body. First, the first knuckle of the fingers and toes, then second knuckle, third, the joint, ect. I will do this until I get to the torso. (Cauterize : Verb :to burn the skin or flesh of [a wound with a heated instrument or caustic substance, typically to stop bleeding or prevent the wound from becoming infected]) This way, with the blood being stopped, the person won’t bleed out. I will make the victim watch dogs devour his chopped off limbs. Then, I will burn the remains to ashes. Then carve out a cliche message on their back/abdomen like: "You’ve already been warned!" or "Don’t cross paths with me again! "or something along those lines. Doing this puts lots of pain upon their already aching body. There will be no relief knowing that they will soon die because they will bleed out because the blood will be stopped by the heat. After this I will take the knife, and cut out the tongue so they won’t be able to tell anybody it was me. (Note that this will take a long time, the victim would have passed out multiple times from the sheer pain they are experiencing.) I will then set the hair on fire, but I won’t let the fire consume the face of my victim. I would put it out with boiling water. But, I will leave the ears perfectly intact, so that they can hear everyone’s reaction to what they have become. So they can hear women scream, parents tell their children to look away, and men shout “Good lord what is that monster?” Then, cut off their nose wrap them in a package (with holes) and send them on their way home. After a few years, when they are just getting settled into their new life, I will return. Chaining them to a wall, I will then gather up their family members one by one, and murder them in front of their very eyes. I will then move onto their friends. By doing this I am forcing them to live knowing that everyone they love is dead. Then, I will force their eyes open, and slowly, ever so slowly, take the knife and slowly, carefully, poke their eyes out, making sure to not go too deep, because I might accidentally go straight through the eye socket and scramble their brains, and where’s the fun in that? After my victim is getting old, I will return once more. I will tie them up, strap meat to their body, and drench them in the blood of their family and friends. I will then, helicopter them out to the middle of the ocean, throwing them out, letting the sea take it from there.

     That, is what I would do, if I were to murder someone. Would you do the same?  
  


**Author's Note:**

> (Disclaimer: I would never actually try to kill someone. Every life is precious, and deserves to live. I love everyone, and I am actually quite a kind person. Kind of a push-over actually. Please, don’t attempt this, it is very unlikely anyone would be able to get away with this, much less accomplish it. This was made for entertaining purposes, and nothing more.)


End file.
